Life
by SweetAngel92
Summary: I had it all. Now it all gone when I lose her . She was the center of my world. I look to my right and see a mini copy of her with my eyes. Now I wish see was here now. -Red.


I'm back 9th grade just tough ... I been busy lately.

So yes, I don't own Pokémon adventure manga ...And I'll never own the anime even you pay me.

* * *

"The prince took the princess hand and they lived happily ever after... THE END" I said to my little girl only just two years old. Golden blonde hair and the rest of her mother features the only way to say she was my daughter was that she had my red eyes but even they had a tint of amber in them .Yup a complete clone of her mother.I looked away from the book to see my little angel fast asleep leaning against my arm breathing pale little hand clutching her stuff doll Jigglypuff that Blue gave her on her first birthday. I smiled softly and climbed out of bed and then laid her head on the pillow.I gently kissed her temple while whispering "good night sweet heart" I walk out of bed room and closed the door softly. I walked over to my room and pick up a picture of my wife. She had died in a car accident a month after my little girl was born. A tear slide down my face as I remembered the day my little girl was born.

_I ran to the hospital as fast as legs could take me. I saw the nurse by the front desk . I panted-ly asked " Where is she ...My wife Yellow ." She looked at the computer and type something in and then said " She in room 306 ... Third floor room 6." I ran to the elevator and press room 3 . I had to wait forever just for it to get up there. I dash down the hall to room six. I saw a nurse exiting the room. I stop her and asked " How is she?" She smiled " She fine ,just tired ...The child is healthy as well." I walked in the room and saw Yellow carrying a child warp in a white blanket close to her. I walked over to her trying to look over her shoulder . Yellow must have notice my presence and smile on of her tried smile "It a girl ...Do you want to carry her." I smiled and held out my arm and yellow softly put the bundle of joy in my arms. I looked at her a pink small helpless child. My little girl ,my angel. Yellow smile and asked " What do we call her?" I blinked " You name her I have no idea for any good name to call her ." Yellow shook her head slightly and then said a _Anbā_ it Japanese for amber. What do you think ? " I smiled " It perfect ." That as the start of our happy family it ended too soon._

I put a hand over my face . The world was unfair at moments like this. I finally had everything then I lose in a single second .I walked quietly to the bed.I laid my head down on the pillow soaking it with my tears. I don't know how much time pass but my door creep open to show my little girl. She open her mouth and squeaked out "Daddy bad dweam?" {daddy bad dream}I looked up at her and patted an empty stop next to me on the right. She crawled up there and sat newt to me. She tilted her face in confusion "Daddy youw cwyng." {Daddy your crying} I smiled softly and hugged her " oh, remembering mommy." She looked up at me "wemembewng mommy?" {remembering mommy} . I nodded " Yes . Now what was the bad dream?" She quickly grabbed my arm a squeezed it " When you and Aunty Blue wewe scweamng at each othew Aunty Blue said 'she died liwe with it, she'ww newew come back' it was scawy." {When you and Aunty Blue were screaming at each other Aunty Blue said ' she died live with it, she'll never come back" it was scary.} My face fell note to self : the next time me and Blue fight make sure it in private. Then my little girl began crying on my arm "She was talkng about mommy." { she was talking about mommy.} I just held on to her and added on to my mental note : especially these subjects. I began to rock her. Some times I really wish Yellow was here so, half my problems never happened.

* * *

Anba only a little girl so she has a lisp I just hope i got her speaking all lisp like now.

No story I make can have a happy ending ...

There a Box down there to review.


End file.
